


So She Sings...

by kpohe8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpohe8/pseuds/kpohe8
Summary: The first time they heard it, it was unexpected. The melody was a soft, slowed down version of a song they couldn't quite name at the moment. And they would've thought it was beautiful had it not been for the fact that it was the middle of the night in a dark castle when everyone should be sleeping.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	So She Sings...

Shiro let out a loud tired yawn as he made his way to the sleeping quarters of the castle. He had stayed up, making last minute checks of the castle before turning in for the night. It was more of a routine thing than anything really. He didn't do it every night since he'd swap with Allura and Coran. They didn't mind of course, but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary (as usual) so he turned himself in.

He made it to the quarters and debated on whether or not he should check the other paladins. He usually didn't worry, but he guess it couldn't hurt.

The halls were dark. The only light being emit were from the touch pads of each room. And now that he paid attention, the light from Keith's room was on. He could tell since light escaped from under the door. What was weird was the shadows moving underneath, where something would obstruct the light's path.

He walked up to the touch pad and opened the door. Immediately, all ruckus came to a stop. Shiro looked into the room to see Lance on Hunk's shoulders, Keith on Matt's, with Lance's and Keith's hands interlocked in a game of chicken. The blanket was strewn across the floor, and the singular pillow was beaten up on the side. Shiro knew that if there were to be anything else in the room, it would have been destroyed by the four people there. All four people looked at Shiro's face with surprise.

Shiro sighed.

Keith cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Shiro," he said awkwardly.

"What's up?" Lance asked. Neither realised they still had their hands interlocked.

"Do you guys know how late it is?" Shiro stood with his arms crossed in the doorway. "You guys should be in bed."

"Hey, we were just having some fun," Matt said. Him and Hunk pulled away and allowed the other two to get off their shoulders. "You know, some bonding."

"Yeah. Since we don't know much about Matt, we thought we outta get to know him," Lance said.

"Guess we lost track of time," Hunk added. "Sorry."

Shiro sighed again. "It's fine, but it's late so you guys should be going to sleep."

Keith picked up his blanket and pillow and threw them on the bed. Then he walked everyone out the door of his room into the barely lit hallway. Just as they were about to give everyone their small farewells, they heard a voice.

_"Don't be cautious,_ _"_

They stopped what they were doing and looked at one another, unsure if what they heard was there or not. They paused, not wanting to break the silence in case they heard the voice again.

_"Don't be kind,"_

Okay so it was definitely real. This voice was.... well it was soft, but had the strength to carry through the hallway to their ears. It was almost like a whisper. Except it wasn't.

_"You committed,"_

"You hear that too, right?" Hunk whispered to the other four. Neither of them moved from their places, but he knew that they all nodded.

_"I'm your crime,"_

"This is seriously creepy," Lance whispered. "I don't really like this."

"Yeah, neither," Hunk agreed.

"I'm going to check it out," Shiro said. He wouldn't admit it, but this was giving him chills. It was unnerving.

"We'll go with you."

"Lance, no-"

"Guys," Matt cut in. "Shut up."

_"Push my button,"_

Slowly, Matt began to make his way through the hall, his form engulfing in darkness as he left the other four behind.

"Matt, wait-"

_"Anytime,"_

One by one, everyone began to follow. First Shiro, then, Keith, then Lance, and Hunk. It didn't take long for them to catch up, but the further they moved away from rooms, the closer they got to the voice. And the closer they got to the voice, the creepier it got.

_"You got your finger on the trigger,  
But your trigger finger's mine..."_

"Okay, what is up with these lyrics?" Lance asked. His voice was low so he didn't disturb anyone or the owner of the voice. "You guys are listening too right?"

_"Silver dollar, golden flame"_

"Yeah, we can hear them," Keith answered.

They continued to walk in silence. It was surprising really. With the amount of walking that the guys were doing, they wouldn't have thought that the voice's origins were this far away.

_"Dirty water, poison rain~"_

"Wait," Shiro spoke. The rest of them stopped moving and looked at the leader. "This song sounds familiar."

"Do you know the song?" Keith asked surprised.

"No," he answered quietly. "But that line and the way it was sung, it sounded familiar."

_"Perfect murder, take your aim,"_

A collective chill passed through all of them.

_"I don't belong to anyone,  
But everybody knows my name,"_

They continued to walk slowly. The voice getting louder with each step. Goosebumps littered their skin but they maintained their pace. It was almost as if they were being drawn in by a siren, her voice roping them in slowly before she attacked.

But they knew it wasn't a siren. There weren't any sirens in space.

_"By the way,"_

Or were there?

_"You've been uninvited,  
_ _'Cause all you say  
Are all the same things I did"_

Soon enough, the voice had lead them to Green's hangar which was still lit up and had the sounds of tools being used. Although confused, the five guys pushed their way into the hangar quietly.

_"Copycat trying to cop my manner,  
Watch your back when you can't watch mine,"_

"Is this really-"

"Shush," Matt hushed.

_"Copycat trying to cop my glamour,  
Why so sad , bunny, you can't have mine~"_

Matt cupped his hands around his mouth. "Katie, you dipshit!"

A squawk, a bang, a couple of things dropping, then a groan. "Matt, you idiot. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

He laughed at that. Then he turned to the rest of the group. "Don't mention anything about her singing. She'll freak," he said quietly. He then turned back around to face the hangar and spoke into the open space, ignoring the confused looks of the other paladins. "Katie, it's late. You need to go to bed."

She appeared atop of the lion and came down, using her jetpack to land in front of everyone else. "Still, you don't need to come out of nowhere and scare me like that when I'm working on Green." She then took notice of the other paladins with her brother. "Was it really that late that you needed a search party?"

"Yes, it was." Shiro stepped forward and started pushing the girl out of the hangar. When they left, the lights dimmed. "You need to change and go to bed."

Katie rolled her eyes and used her suit to light the path in front of them. "I will, don't worry about that."

When they made it back to the sleeping quarters, they said their goodnights and waited in their respective rooms for a good ten minutes before making their way to Matt's room.

He let them in, knowing that they wanted an explanation on their Green paladin.

"Look, I'll explain this quickly because it is late and I am genuinely tired," he said with a yawn. He sat on his bed while Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all stood around. "This only happens sometimes, but when Katie works, sometimes she sings. But she doesn't realise it. I asked her about it once, and she got completely flustered and wouldn't open her mouth for a good while."

"When we first heard the singing in the hall, did you know it was her?" Keith asked.

Matt shook his head. "Not at first. Those first couple moments were creepy as hell, but eventually I realised it was her."

"You know, you could've said something instead of leaving us in the dark like that," Hunk grumbled.

Matt laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I could've. Sorry about that."

"Okay, okay, okay," Lance spoke. "Creepiness aside, can we at least agree that, Pidge can actually sing? Like, she is really good."

Yeah. They agreed on that pretty quickly. Lance and Hunk almost started gushing about it too.

Shiro smiled to himself and shook his head. "Alright, that's enough. Bed."

They all shuffled out and made their way to their rooms with quick goodnights and waves. Shiro eventually managed to collapse onto his bed in his room. Honestly, all of that was very unexpected. Who knew their little paladin could sing?


End file.
